Plumbers vs Alliance
by mentalist777
Summary: Alright what if in the Ben 10 world their was and organizatino called the Alliance split into 5 sub groups. What happens when some of theri top members including Naruto Uzumaki meet the Plumbers? That's where the story begins! Please Review Set in Ultimate Alien timeline. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMOR: I do not own Ben 10 or Naruto.**

 **Alright here I am with another story idea. This came to me today and I decide to write it down. Not sure how often I'll update since I'll be focusing on my story Shinobi Heroes. But this an AU where Naruto and co exist in the Ben 10 verse takes place during Ultimate Alien and for the sake of the series I grew up loving I am going to pretend Omniverse never happened. So here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meet the Alliance**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were hanging out at the burger sack **(AN: His identity is still secret at this point)** when a strange group walked through the door. There were two adults and three teens their age. The first of the adults wore dark clothing and a green military jacket with the words ARMY on the left breast and a pin that said he was a veteran he had dark eyes and brown hair. The other male was wearing black and grey clothing, he had white hair but not from age as he appeared around the same age as the second man. He had a facemask on and a bandanna over his left eye.

Next were the three teens the first boy was so pale that he looked like a ghost, he had black hair and eyes and wore all black clothing with a portable paint set at his side with an emotionless expression on his face.

The next was the girl with short light-red hair **(AN: since people don't have pink hair naturally in the Ben 10 universe I went with the closest color I could think of)** with intelligent green eye's she had a darker red bandanna tied in her hair. She was wearing a red sleeveless hoody and black shorts with a large pouch attached to her belt.

The last boy was blond with bright blue eyes and whisker like scars. He wore a black jacket with orange lines going down the arms; the back had a red swirl on the back with the word SAGE written from top to bottom under the swirl. The jackets hood was currently pulled down and he had an orange t-shirt on with a smaller pouch on his belt like the girl. He also wore cargo pants and combat boots. On his right hand were bandages revealing only his fingertips.

"Who are they?" Gwen asked

"Dunno, never seen em before." Kevin said turning back to his food.

It could have been Ben's imagination but he could have sworn that when the silver haired man's eye landed on them that there was a look of recognition. He turned and looked at the brown haired man and said something causing the army guy to glance in their direction. The blonde also looked at them with some recognition but he simply smiled and went back to his conversation with the other two teens, then said something to the silver haired man who nodded and took the group to an empty booth.

Ben noticed it was the booth farthest from there's but still where you could watch someone.

If he wasn't weary of these people before he was now.

 **-ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DINER-**

"Hey Kakashi I'll take three chilly fry baskets and two colas!" the teams hyperactive blond said.

"Honestly Naruto if I didn't know about the crazy amounts of food you need two eat I would thing you were the world's largest glutton." Sakura said to Naruto.

"But Sakura I haven't eaten in like four hours I'm starving." He said in response.

"You eat so much and are so ugly I'm now sure you're actually a pig." Sai said with that fake smile of his. Naruto growled slightly at the comment his eyes changing to red slits for a moment before returning to normal.

"It's alright I'm paying for the meal order what you want." Kakashi said hoping to keep a fight from breaking out. Luckily there's a certain person who's not on his team or this would have been the worst idea ever.

"That's right Kakashi's paying so order as much as you want!" Yamoto said.

"Well I didn't say that exactly…" Kakashi said sheepishly but it was too late everyone started ordering to their hearts content.

Kakashi merely sighed; his wallet wouldn't make it out of here in one piece.

 **AT PLUMBER HQ UNDER BELLWOOD**

Max Tennyson looked at the information on the screen in front of him after reading it twice he finally voiced the obvious to those assembled.

"This is bad, extremely bad." He said

"What's the Alliance doing here? In Bellwood?" Magister Pateladay asked

"I don't know but remember the last time we clashed with the Alliance it didn't end well ever since then we've tried to stay out of each other ways. But this, coming into the town where our Headquarters are located? It doesn't make any sense and that worries me. We don't want a repeat of the 90's." Max said with the other high ranking Plumbers nodding in agreement.

 **IN A POCKET DEMENSION OUTSIDE OF TIME AND SPACE**

Three figures hovered in the void they found themselves.

"Things will certainly start changing soon." Professor Paradox, the Time Walker said.

"Yes indeed, however I see that these two groups coming together could do just as much harm as it could good." A large Toad like creature said. This was Gammamaru the Elder Toad Sage of Myobokuzan, the land of the toads hidden from humanity.

"We must hope for the best in this situation as we have no other choice now with this threat coming even we cannot tell how it will impact the future and neither side can do this alone." A mysterious 3rd figure said. The other two stayed quiet it was true they couldn't see into the future this time. Paradox looked off into the distance.

"All we can do is hope for the best then and help when we can."

 **So what do you think so far? Who is the Alliance? And what happened during the 90's that the Plumbers are afraid will happen again? And what threat are the three talking about? Who is the third figure? Review and leave your opinions and ideas. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMOR: I do not own Ben 10 or Naruto.**

 **So here's the second chapter to Plumbers VS. Alliance in this chapter you'll find out more about what the Alliance is and what it does plus a new person is coming to Bellwood.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

In a rented house in Bellwood, a silver head man is finishing a phone call.

"Yes, Tsunadae I understand." He said hanging up and then yelled throughout the house for everyone to gather for a meeting. Naruto was already in the living room, watching TV. Yammoto came out of the kitchen, and Sakura came downstairs drying her hair with a towel obviously having recently gotten out of the shower. With everyone assembled Kakashi began the meeting.

"The mission is simple." He began. "We are to monitor the target and ascertain whether or not they are a threat and if so what level of threat." He opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"I don't even understand why they sent for Sai to be taken back if the mission's this important." He said with Sakura nodding her head in agreement. Kakashi really would have rather been reading his book than doing this mission anyways.

"Why he went back wasn't important. What is important is finding information on the target without coming into conflict with the Plumbers." He finished. Sakura sighed shaking her head.

"Alien police officers, that's hard to believe." She said. Kakashi turned his lone eye towards Sakura, remembering that Naruto knew about the Plumbers through Jiraiya, but Sakura was still relatively new to all of this even though she had joined the Alliance at 13 and was now 16 and had seen more fighting and death at her age than most saw in their whole lives.

"Believe it, the Plumbers are no joke and hopefully we can avoid a repeat of the 90's incident." He said.

"So who's our target Kakashi?" Naruto asked. Kakashi put a file on the table between them all showing a picture of a 16 year old boy on the front with a name written under it.

Ben Tennyson.

As Ben's team walked into the Plumbers HQ they saw Max and several other high ranking Plumbers staring at an image of 4 people.

"Hey!" Ben yelled "Those are the guys from Burger Shack!" Everyone turned took look at them.

"You saw these people?" Max asked. Ben nodded his head.

"Yeah but there was 5 not 4. Where'd the pale guy go?" Ben asked. Confused at why these people were on the Plumbers screens. Max answered his question after turning back to the screen.

"We saw him leaving Bellwood making these 4 the only ones still here."

"But who are they?" Gwen asked.

"For the moment you don't need to worry about it. Just do your best and avoid them."

No matter what they tried they couldn't get Max to tell them what was going on.

"Oh yes that reminds me." Max said "You're new teammates here."

The three members of the Alien Force looked at each other thinking the same thought.

'What new teammate?'

"Hey, long time no see." They hear a feminine voice say. They turned to look at the owner of the voice only for Ben and Gwen to pause.

"Kai?"

 **Okay short chapter today but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3**

"I can't lose to a punk like you!" Captain Nemesis yelled at Ben Tennyson. Seeing that his attacks weren't being as effective on him as he wished he turned his attention to his friends Kevin, Gwen and Kai who were helping the girlfriend and movie star.

"If I can't be a hero, then I'll make sure you can't be either!" turning one of his energy gauntlet towards the group he was about ready to fire when a gust of wind blew past him. Suddenly it gauntlet fell apart as it were like it had been cut in half by a blade, looking at his hand he saw there was a straight cut with blood coming out right where his gauntlet had been.

"Wow, good thing I've gotten better I was afraid I'd cut your hand off, y'know" turning towards the voice Nemesis saw a spiky blond haired boy standing on the head of his statue.

 _'_ _He did that, how I don't see any weapons on him or any around?'_

Next the smiling blond began pointing upward. Looking up at where he was pointing he saw a girl dressed in red coming straight at him with her fist drawn back. Reacting quickly he threw his energy shield up, expecting it to take in the impact.

He nearly ended up getting sent into the basement.

Pulsing the energy outward, he knocked the girl away.

"You can't beat me I'll set this armors energy core to overload if I have to! I'll take you all with me!"

Then he noticed that his energy reading had began to go down. Looking he noticed that wood had began to come out of the ground and tangle him up.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

"My little skill"

Looking back he saw a brown haired man in an ARMY jacket.

"My plant based abilities allow me to suppress different forms of energy."

"Woo hoo! You go Captain, so him what happens when he messes with the Alliance! Right Sakura?"

"Naruto, Codenames!"

"But you didn't use my codename either!"

Back at his position where he was wrapping things up with Captain Nemesis, Yammato couldn't help but sigh at the arguing teens.

"Why did I get the job of babysitting teenagers?"

Meanwhile the others in the room were having different thoughts.

Ben was confused because his Grandpa had talked about these guys were trouble but they had just helped them out.

Gwen was uncertain of what to do as she didn't know who to help or attack.

Kevin had already morphed his arm into a big mallet ready to whack the first person who did something he didn't like.

Jennifer Noctern thought that all these people knew each other and failed to sense the tension in the room.

Julie didn't know what had just happened.

Overall things had just gotten more complicated.

After about 5 minutes Yammato clapped his hands together.

"Well he shouldn't be causing anymore problems for awhile."

On the ground where Captain Nemesis had been was what looked like a mummy wrapped up in vines. When he turned around he sweat dropped at the sight.

Ben and Naruto were having a staring contest. Like they were trying to prove who was tougher just by staring at each other.

Sakura, Gwen and Julie were having a discussion over who was the biggest idiot, and he could have sworn they began to talk about clothes and, uh, girl stuff that would make most boys feels uncomfortable.

Jennifer Noctern was standing at the end of the room seemingly texting.

Kevin was standing behind him with a mallet arm looking at him like he was prepared to fight him at any second. Yammato looked at him for a second.

Then formed his hand into a wooden mallet.

"I have one too."

Then after a few moments of tension a man walked through the front door.

"Sorry I'm late you see my dog ate my keys and I had to wait for them to pass."

Yammato face palmed while Naruto and Sakura both screamed "LIAR!"

Kakashi had finally arrived. Looking around he looked thoughtful for a second.

"Did I miss something."

 **So what do you think? The Alien Force has finally ran into this worlds Team 7. Do you think I did a good job with the characters personalities? Wat do you think could be added to improve the story?**

 **Review and let me know!**

 **Thank you and have a nice day!**


	4. Mentalist777 Christmas special (all FF)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Naruto or Young Justice they belong to their respective owners.**

 **(Begin playing it's the most wonderful time of the year.)**

 **As the music plays an invisible man in a tuxedo, top hat and a cane in his hand begins walking through a door to the left.**

 **"** **Hello everyone and welcome to my imaginary Christmas party! I am Mentalist777 and I would like to thank you for reading my fanfics over the last month since I started."**

 **Sitting down on a rocking chair.**

 **"** **Now I would just like to point out that the reason the me in this is invisible is because none of you know what I look like, simple as that, issue two a while back people were apparently posting reviews, and I was being told that reviews were there, but I couldn't find them or read them but whatever it was is now fixed as reviews are appearing again so if your review didn't show up and you have a question or something you wanted to say then go right ahead and send the review back through."**

 **"** **Now I will probably work on, and release a few new chapters after the New Year, so be on the lookout for more chapters for the stories you like/love."**

 **"** **Until next time Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"**


End file.
